1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes active devices and pixel electrodes. The active devices serve as switches of LCD display units. To control each individual pixel unit, a certain pixel is usually selected by a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line, and display data corresponding to the certain pixel are displayed through providing an appropriate operating voltage. The pixel unit further includes a storage capacitor, such that the pixel unit can be equipped with memorizing and retaining functions. Namely, the storage capacitor can store the applied operating voltage to stabilize the display image of the pixel unit.
To form the storage capacitor in the pixel unit, capacitor electrode lines are often required in the pixel unit. However, the capacitor electrode lines pose an impact on the aperture ratio of the pixel unit, and capacitive coupling effects of the storage capacitor may interfere with other signal lines. Accordingly, various capacitor electrode lines have been designed to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel unit and mitigate the interference caused by the capacitive coupling effects. Here, the capacitor electrode lines in each column of pixel units are not serially connected to each other.
Besides, electrical inspection is often performed on the pixel array after the pixel units are formed. In the electrical inspection, voltages are often applied to the capacitor electrode lines. Due to formation of the capacitor electrode lines which can increase the aperture ratio of the pixel unit and mitigate the interference caused by the capacitive coupling effects, defects in the pixel array may not be detected during the electrical inspection. Hence, how to design the capacitor electrode lines in order not to erroneously or negligently detect the defects in the pixel array during the electrical inspection has become an important issue.